A Good Man A Better Man
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: The Doctor just wanted to impress Rory Williams. The unimpressed and painfully truthful human being that Amelia Pond was to wed. If he'd only known that Rory Williams was trying to impress him as well. 11/Rory, M rating for later chapters.
1. A Selfish Man

**This will be my crowning achievement. It's been months, I know. After watching all the seasons of the 'modern' doctor who I have decided to take on a very big challenge of my favorite pairing of all time. Eleven/Rory. We are going to go far ladies and gentle men but I need you to review and tell me what you think. I need your emotion as well. Not just my own. So without further interruption lets dive into A Good Man and A Better Man. This is based along the episodes of where Rory dies the first time and all the way to the Pandorica opening. I am changing a few things and it's a bit of a AU.**

_The soft hum of the TARDIS had become a lullaby to anyone who had ever slept there. Many companions had. From humans to those who weren't so human. The Doctor had had many companions, some extraordinary others fantastic. It was true the in the back of his mind that he'd never forget Rose, but somehow in his 11__th__ regeneration he had learned not to think of her. How could he when he had the glorious Amy Pond to run around the universe with? He'd never met such a fantastic companion such as this. From the crack in her wall, to never being able to forget him no matter how broken the time stream got. She was the one and only 'Girl Who Waited'. _

_Now something that extraordinary had to have something just as incredible to go along with it. No one would have expected a 'down to earth' young male nurse. Everyone would have presumed it to be The Doctor, for who could be any more extraordinary than him and Miss Amy Pond. Oh how they were wrong. For Rory Williams was more than just fantastic and glorious. He was the man who could not die, always waited and was never overwhelmed._

_Every single companion to ever step into the TARDIS was always overtaken by a sense of culture shock. It didn't matter if it was Rose Tyler or Jack Harkness. Every single person had had some kind of reaction to it. Everyone, but Rory Williams, the Last Centurion,when this moment had occurred it had not only surprised the 11__th__ but it had taken him off guard. Who did this man think he was with his sarcastic nonplused attitude? _

_So the Doctor set out on a mission to impress him at every turn. To make his face brighten in wonder, that is what he wanted. He knew Amy was impressed with him and enamored with him. Oh the 11__th__ knew he was a selfish madman in a box. Ah! He didn't care, he wanted to be if just for this one moment. So he took them on fantastic adventures through time and space. He took them everywhere he could and did everything in the sake of being the best. It was beautiful. Until the day Rory died. It was the first time reality hit The Doctor in a very long time._

_It was just a dream wasn't it? The Dreamlord has said so. Though seeing Rory's ashes on the floor was far to real for the Doctor. He agreed with Amy, he'd die for Rory if it meant bringing him back. It was an odd feeling. He had done it plenty of other times. Though fear had always drove him to it, for once in all his nine hundred and more years he was doing it for the person out of unselfish and unhindered feelings. Rory Williams had to live._

_Oh and how he did live. Though to take it any other way then that he grew closer to Amy was just an understatement and the Doctor knew there was no way he could come between that. So his selfish hidden nature began to sink back into his mind and the TARDIS itself. Things began to happen that were unexpected. That defied every law of time there had ever been. The universe was turning, and the Doctor wanted it to turn the other way._

Rory twitched as he heard a clunking noise. Oh how did Amy sleep through these nights when the Doctor was tinkering away at his precious TARDIS? The boy nurse groaned desperately trying to fall back to sleep but after ten minutes more of the awful banging he got up grabbing a shirt and some kind of trousers before making his way into the main hub of the TARDIS. There he found the Doctor under the large machine banging on a useless bobble that resembled a corkscrew, in fact Rory was pretty sure that's what it had been. After a moment of watching the man work Rory coughed."Um..Doctor?"  
There was a pause in amongst the toil and finally the young old man looked up from his work his face brightening and his brown eyes scanning the person who had come down to his lair of wires and bits and pieces."Rory! What are you doing up?" He inquired and then blinked as the other gave him one of his many looks that told him he had said something rather stupid.

The 11th stared at his hammer and then at Rory and then back at the hammer."Oh I woke you up didn't I?" He dropped the hammer on the ground and Rory jumped inwardly groaning."I apologize I wasn't able to sleep and thought I'd give the old girl a tune up." Williams shifted to lean on a piece of railing as the Doctor began to ramble about the TARDIS and its many gears and bobbles. He always looked so alive when talking about the machine. It had been awhile sense he had first 'died' real or not and it still bothered him. The fact that not only Amy but also the Doctor, the savior of the universe risked their lives just on a whim to bring him back made his head spin. He could understand Amy, she had proven time and time again she loved him even though the way she looked at the man he was watching now made him doubt himself.

What bothered the young nurse was the raggedy Doctor. He had every right to just find another way around the dream and forget Rory. Take Amy with him and run away in time and space. However he hadn't. He had done it for Amy most likely, he had seen how he looked at his fiancée. Though even then for some reason it bothered him more and more. He had been bursting at the seams to ask. Just once. He had always put it off because of Amy or because the TARDIS had went whirring away into some kind of dangerous situation. Now would be the perfect time to do so. Rory shifted awkwardly and had just noticed the Doctor had stopped talking and was now staring at him perplexed. He almost flinched when the taller man stood up and moved to poke his forehead.

"Something bothering you, Rory?" the 11th asked as the nurse fidgeted. He always did enjoy this bit. How Rory wasn't always good at putting what he wanted to say to him in words. If he only knew that later on Rory would change his life forever. He had seen a hint of it in Italy when he had spoken up and spoken the truth about how the Doctor was a danger to others. It had hurt, but oh how true it was.

"Why did you uh save me then?' Rory found the words tumbling out of his mouth as he stared up at the other who stared back for a long time. He could see the lines on his forehead creasing as the brilliant man had to think through what Williams could possibly be talking about. Then the light bulb flickered on and the lines disappeared.

"Rory your still on that? It was a dream…nothing more." The Doctor turned to go back to working but stopped as he felt another question looming in the air.

"I know but what if it hadn't been? Why didn't you stop Amy from risking her life? You care so much about her." Rory argued this point by stepping further into the area the Doctor was and watch the 11th's back muscles tense beneath his shirt and rustle his brown hair absently.

"Rory,Rory,Rory." Doctor turned to look at the human. Why did this ordinary boy always see right through him at the worst of times? He could not possibly tell him the truth."I am brilliant….I would have know if it was real." He lied. The Doctor always lied. Though he could see this was having no affect on the young nurse at all.

"Your still ignoring the fact that I am saying if the dream was hypothetical." Rory pushed crossing his arms using Amy as an excuse. He watched the other fidget like he did when he really didn't want to answer a question.

"Oh Rory why don't we go somewhere I've never even taken Amy!" The 11th breezed past and Rory sighed deeply following the other up the steps as he started hitting dials and pulling levers.

"Doctor…." Rory dropped it sighing deeply and moved to hold on as the TARDIS jerked making the sound it always did when traveling through the vortex. It finally stopped and the 11th grabbed his sonic screw driver and his key as he made his way to the door popping his head out and grinned looking back at Rory.

"Come on then Williams." 11th chirped stepping out after some time of arguing with himself Rory stepped out to and looked around as people bustled by closing the door behind him."Doctor where are we?" Though at the moment the other wasn't listening and was now at a fruit stand peering at an assortment of clearly alien fruit. He was going to continuing ignoring Rory for the next three minutes as he examined the fruit with some concern.

Williams always knew this was a bad sign. Especially when the doctor pulled out the screw driver just to check a fruit on some random stand in the middle of some ancient town, oh this day couldn't possibly get any worse. "So what is it now Doctor? Man eating fruit?"

"Precisely." It always confused Rory how though the man was thinking and tuning everything else out that he could hear question like that without any problem. "Madfructa is a species of alien that comes in the shape of every day planet fruit." The Doctor warily put the fruit down."When it's taken home and someone goes to bite in-

"Doctor." Rory stopped the other before he went off on a tangent and pointed for the TARDIS."Let's not Amy would kill us if we went on adventure on our own." The 11th gave the other a wiry smile when he said the word adventure."Doctor don't you dare." It was to late though the raggedy man was already scrambling through the streets sonicing something every few moments and Rory had to chase after him.

Two solid hours of dodging man eating fruit and their caretakers later and Rory was collapsing on the TARDIS floor as the Doctor began moving dials and levers as he heard fruit pelting the outside."How was I supposed to know this was their planet?" The doctor said to no one in particular. Williams just stayed on the floor panting for air. This was ridiculous. He could handle most of the things he saw, but seriously, apples with teeth, that was pushing it a little bit too far. Rory groaned and blinked as arms moved around to pick up him into a standing position and hands moved to brush the dust and the fruit grime off of him.

"You were right Rory we should have left; now I think the Peach ambassador is going to be very miffed at me." Rory watched the other as he shook fruit juice of his fingers and then a smiled cracked on his face as he laughed. The 11th looked at him with a very serious face."That's not funny; the fruit aliens aren't very forgiving." Rory continued to laugh leaning on the hub of the TARDIS.

"Doctor we were chased by alien man eating fruit." Rory snerked and the Doctor appeared even more perplexed before he realized truly what the other was saying and began to laugh to."I can't believe we were running from grocery store food." He added and then both men sank to the floor as they laughed commenting back and forth with horrible fruit puns. The 11th sniffed wiping away a tear from laughing so hard and finally looked at Rory who gasped for air laughing a bit more then drew his eyes to the other noticing his face had taken on that stoic look again. They weren't very far away from each other, not even a foot. Their arms touching and even their knees grazing one another.

"Rory." The doctor began lightly as he watched the other's pupil's shift under the lighting of the TARDIS."I saved you because I am a selfish." This was not what Rory had been looking for as an answer to that question at all. What did that mean exactly?

"Doctor you don't have t-

"No Rory you deserve an explanation." He pressed looking off at something absently."I did it because I wanted you around more then I wanted Amy." There was a clear haze of tension settling between them.

"How can that be? Amy is the girl that..you…" Rory was very confused as he stared at the doctor who had now gone to staring out amongst the workings of the TARDIS walls. There was a long pause before the raggedy man finally answered.

"I wanted to impress you." He looked at the other again their foreheads almost touching."More than I have ever wanted to impress anyone before." The 11th continued after a moment."You walked into this TARDIS without the admiration I had seen in all my other companions and oh how I wanted to prove you wrong." No don't say that. Rory felt himself tensing up. Why was he saying these things? The Doctor couldn't mean all this."Your Rory are the most complicated human being I have ever met."

The tension dissipated and something else shoved its way into the space between them. Hesitation, frustration, confusion, every single emotion had suddenly become very raw. Rory swallowed hard unable to look away at the eyes staring into his. He knew the 11th wanted some kind of answer or reaction but he couldn't muster anything that seemed sensible. He felt his face grow hot. The Doctor, this madman, wanted to impress him? He had already done that. Though from what he said he hadn't done it enough to satisfy himself.

"Doctor y-

"Oui, you two where are you?" The sound of Amy snapped both men out of their own little bubble of emotions and the 11th scrambled up moving to Amy and began his tirade of telling her what had happened on the fruit planet. Rory moved to sit on the couch leaning back and closing his eyes. He was tired and confused. He didn't know what his mind was doing to him. It was not what he had expected at all. Which was to be expected with the doctor, he made you think impossible things the kind of things that should never be but you ached for them like they were the very life force of everything and anything.

**And that ladies and gentlemen is chapter one, anything I can change to make it better? Did I miss anything? Please review or I can't very well write a second chapter! I will update every Saturday, Monday and Thursday! **


	2. Impossible Things

**I guess one review is good enough for the next chapter. I would like to see more though. I am pretty sure I know quite a few Rory/11 fans.**

_ Which was to be expected with the doctor, he made you think impossible things the kind of things that should never be but you ached for them like they were the very life force of everything and anything._

It was hard to tell how many days went by while within the TARDIS but Rory was certain that it had been at least three since he had gone on that little adventure with the Doctor. During all that time the things the 11th had said had been eating away at the young nurse. As Amy began to fall asleep he climbed out of bed tossing a shirt on and snuck out to the hub peering out the door way to see if the Doctor was even there. He was half asleep leaning on the TARDIS controls.

Williams sighed moving down to pry the 11th off the controls and sat him on the couch. He yawned loudly his eyes opening to peer at Rory."Rory did I wake you again?" The nurse chuckled lightly."No not this time Doctor." He sat down and looked at the man absently."Doctor um…what you said before…about wanting to impress me." 11 shifted up a bit more the exhaustion shifting from his face as the other spoke."I uh…why would you want to impress me of all people? I am just boring old Rory."

The Doctor inwardly was arguing with the other. No you're not boring old Rory, your amazing fantastic Rory. "I just never met anyone who wasn't instantly taken by everything they saw." He admitted honestly.

"You mean taken with you don't you?" Rory asked before he was able to stop himself and then bit his lip flushing just a little at the clearly personal question. This seemed to make the Doctor slightly uncomfortable and he shifted up moving to the controls trying to distract himself.

"Like I said I am selfish." 11 commented lightly."So yes perhaps that's what I wanted…. everyone eventually was taken with me…and yet you." He looked over at the complicated human."Aren't."

_Oh how wrong you are Doctor._ Rory sighed lightly at the statement, of course he was taken with the Doctor, anyone who came in contact with the man either hated him or loved him. He blinked, well not love, just, er, well. He ruffled his hair and got up to help with the controls."Where are we headed this time Doctor?"

11 stretched and looked at the monitor."Well Rory Williams where would you like to go?" Rory looked at the other then all the dials with numbers and then though back to a very long time ago."We have to go to this certain time, but you can't get out of the TARDIS, we have to watch from the moniter." This seem to excite and perplex the Doctor all at the same time and instantly shifted as Rory ran off the numbers. They went whirring away and the Doctor shuffled to the monitor to see what was going on and blinked."Rory I thought I told you I can't skip along my own time lines..Its messy."

"That's why you aren't going to get out of the TARDIS." Rory commented moving for the door."Just stay right there." He pointed and the Doctor made a gurgling whining sound as the other stepped out closing the door behind him.

Rory Williams trekked along the snowy path knowing full well the Doctor was watching and moved to a empty park where a double of the TARDIS sat as a boy not much older than ten swung from a swing appearing rather lonely. Rory leaned on a tree far enough away not to be seen as doctor 10 stepped out of the TARDIS coughing and wheezing from an apparent mechanic malfunction as the boy stumbled and fell of the swing in surprise. 10 shifted to help the kid up apologizing and then rambling as the boy stared at the TARDIS. This little boy was Rory, at the time he had thought he had been dreaming because he didn't remember much other then waking up in bed the next day. However as Amy talked about her raggedy Doctor and his blue box, he had remembered the dream of his Doctor as well.

He trekked back to the TARDIS and shifted in closing the door and blinked seeing that 11 was already hitting dials and controls and then shifted back not looking at him. He wondered idly if he was still mad but then he started laughing."Rory! Rory the lonely boy in the snow!" He jumped down the steps to the other one patting his shoulders."Oh Rory we've known each other even before Amy, isn't that fantastic?"

"Yea it is doctor…that was what you looked like before.." He made a motion at the other's body. 11 nodded and stepped back."You were quite different from how you looked before even acted different."

11 sighed moving up the steps as the other followed."Yea I know, every regeneration changes every aspect of who I am." He looked at Williams."Why did you take me there anyway?"

"I wanted you to see I was impressed way before you knew who I was Doctor." There was a long pause and then the 11 turned to the other and swallowed having being now sandwiched between the controls and the young nurse."…Really?" "Doctor I dreampt of you more than once….as I got older and Amy told me about you and how you looked different from my own Doctor...I thought you had to be real."

The eleventh swallowed again flushing. He had never thought Rory was actually enamored by him before. He always seemed so unimpressed."Rory I don't know…what to say."

"Good don't say anything." Rory continued stepping closer."Stop trying to impress me,I am more than impressed with you Doctor.." He paused lightly as the other's face became a mix of confusion. Oh how he was like a young teenager when it came to feelings of the heart."Doctor you're blushing."

11th bit his lip looking to the side pushing the other back."Rory you have Amelia to think about."

"How can I think about her when all I do is dream about you then Doctor?" Rory commented lightly and sighed as the other pushed him back weakly. He pushed the hands away moving his hands to the others chest and chuckled softly."You really do have two hearts." 11 flushed more."Rory…" He complained lightly as he fidgeted. Williams was still confused by all the feelings but this was still sure about this, if anything, it was this he was okay with. He blinked as he was pushed away and the Doctor scrambled to the other side of the TARDIS hub like a frightened school girl.

"William's this isn't proper." The Doctor protested from his side of the TARDIS and Rory sighed lightly peering at him through the whirring mechanics."I don't care if it's not proper I just want my Doctor." "I am not your doctor!" 11th argued smacking his hands on the controls and the TARDIS jerked sending them both flying as they went whirling into the vortex."Look what you've done now." 11th defended his feelings by snapping at the other. Rory rolled along the ground grabbing for something to hold onto."Me that was you!"

**oh my where are they headed? What's going to happen to the Doctor, oblivious Amy and Rory the boy in the snow. You tell me maybe I'll use your idea :D **


	3. Seeing Romans

**Sorry for the delay and all, I've been trying to get ready for school and have been in OK for a month and a half xD So anyway here's what you've all been waiting for.**

Williams groaned his head spinning as his eyes fluttered open lightly, had he been knocked out? Had the Tardis really spun that far out of control? He sat up realizing he was on the floor of the control room and blinked. "Doctor?" He called and after a moment there was a frustrated groan from the other side of the terminal. Rory scrambled to the other side seeing that the Eleventh was none too happy with his ship as he was rubbing the back of his head and poking some of the exposed wires with a wrench. "Um…Doctor?" Rory repeated feeling awkward not knowing how much time had transpired after what he'd tried to do. A weighty glance was thrown at him and he shut up sitting on his bum and twiddling his thumbs as silence lapsed between them. After a long while the Doctor, in all his quirky like fashion stood adjusting his bowtie in a mirror that was connected to the terminal. Rory followed but let out a soft sigh as the Doctor took a side step away from him still not saying anything."Doctor..are you going to just ignore me now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Williams." The Eleventh commented flipping a few switches. So he was going to play the, I have no idea what happened between us, approach. Well great. That left Rory extremely confused and unsure what to do with himself, was he supposed to respond or just walk away leaving the busy time lord to his work.

"Doctor look, it was nothi-

"You tried to snog me Rory Williams don't call it nothing." The Eleventh quipped from one side of the terminal flipping a few more switches and checking the codes to see where they had landed exactly. The Tardis had taken them somewhere in the future, not so far as to make it impossible to believe, but far enough that it made the Doctor curious, and that was always a bad place to be. Rory flushed at how blunt the other was being and he looked off crossing his arms.

"I wasn't planning on snogging you…unless that's what..you were hoping for..?" He leaned against a rail and the Doctor seemed far too distracted by his work to hear the comment but as he rounded the terminal his eyes looked at Rory he frowned and ruffled his already fluffy brown hair and then snapped his suspender's. He was thinking, he always did these things when he was thinking. Then he seemed to be momentarily distracted by his own thoughts as he turned back to his viewing screen.

"Rory you implying that I wanted to kiss you in the first place."

"Is that what I am doing? Really?" Rory mused sarcastically which gained him another long gaze from the old and somewhat annoyed time lord.

"Don't talk like that with me William's that is reserved for Miss Pond."  
"So she's the only one who gets to snog you? Or wait, everyone gets to but me then?" valid point, most everyone, well not everyone, but more than enough people have at least kissed the eight hundred plus year old time lord at least once. A frustrated groan came from the zany man leaning on the control panel and he glanced at the boy nurse who was now standing against the rail behind him.

"Why would you want to anyway Williams? I thought Amy was plenty for you?" He was trying to turn this into a logical argument, why was he always doing that? Why couldn't he just, be, more human, because he's not human, this whole time lord business and not being human still confused Rory even now.

"Maybe she is but, there are plenty of species out there, companions, people's lives you've walked into, who want more." Rory argued back, going back to the point that the Doctor was like an infection. Once he was there, he would never, ever, truly let go until you were dead. The Doctor seemed even more troubled now remembering what Rory had said about him being a danger to everyone around him. "I never said anything would amount from what I wanted to do…is it so wrong that I want to kiss you?"

That sounded like Rory. There it was, that smart, incredibly human voice that made the Doctor weak in both his hearts. Oh this argument was pointless, of course the Doctor wanted to kiss the boy. Why wouldn't he? He frowned more, would it be so wrong, if it was only once, just to stem the desire that had been building up over the years after Rose and so many others. After a moment of silence the Eleventh turned and looked at Rory who shifted off the rail. He hesitated, him, the Doctor, hesitated, he sighed deeply and shifted adjusting is bowtie out of habit. Rory shook his head stepping up to the other and moved hooking his fingers around the red suspenders pulling the other forward." Just one Doctor…" He whispered softly."Then I'll be satisfied." _But will i? _The Doctor felt his mind ask. He felt his body tense and his hearts pound against his chest as the raggedy haired nurse leaned closer their bodies pressed against one another. This was a very very very bad idea. For all the Eleventh knew it could rip a whole in time and space. It was to late however and he prepared himself for whatever may happen.

Warm breathing, the hum of the Tardis, and the one human being who made him weaker then he thought he could be. It was all very intense and he thought he was ready for it when a sudden bang from outside the ship broke the spell and Rory felt hands smash into his lips pushing him back as the lanky time lord slipped out of his grip grabbing his tweed jacket and sonic screw driver moving for the door.

"Oh for bloody sake." Williams muttered under his breathe. It was like time itself was intervening. Maybe it was infact. Maybe it really would split in half if he kissed the lovely Doctor. However Rory Williams found himself not caring suddenly, time could do whatever it wanted but it defiantly wasn't going to keep him from this.

"Rory the Roman come here!" The Doctor called as he peered out the Tardis's door."I think I may need you for this one."

Rory frowned deeply and sighed shifting forward and moved leaning his head over the Doctor's shoulder peering out and gaped, they were in the middle of a roman camp, spears dented the ground near the Tardis door, apparent failed attempts at hitting it.

This, could not get any worse.

"Oi stupid face! What's going on?" Amy's voice called as she stepped out in her nighty from one of the door's in the Tardis. _I stand corrected._


	4. Tall Tale Heart

**My updated will be sporadic so don't expect a steady rhythm of chapters xD I promise you there's going to be a kiss in this chapter or then next, I will stop torturing you all.**

"Why are there romans Doctor?" Rory asked as the Eleventh frowned waving his sonic around.

"I don't know Williams, we are way ahead of their time period." His forehead crinkled as he stepped back his back pressing into the nurse's chest, jumped a little and then spun around."Amy!" He shuffled past Rory who watching him for a moment and then sighed shifting to close the Tardis door as the Doctor moved to flip dials and switches but to his distress found something was defiantly wrong with Sexy.

"Yesss Doctor?" Amy cooed peering at the viewing screen."did you say romans?" Eleven was very distracted as the Tardis made weird noises and finally began to take off again.

"Not anymore…though something is defiantly wrong with sexy." He frowned and moved down to under the terminal putting his goggles on and starting up the torch flames shooting from its nozzle as he examined some wires.

Amy sighed shaking her head and looked at Rory."Where have you been? I woke up in bed cold." Rory hesitated and then shrugged, no reason to lie.

"I was helping the Doctor with something."

"He wanted help with something? Sense when does he ever want help with anything." Amy complained leaning over the rail to watch the preoccupied genius."Must have been desperate."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean exactly?" Rory was slightly offended but then Amy just looked at him with her cute smile.

"No stupid face I mean it as a compliment, he's so stubborn, if he really needed your help then that's good on ya." She gave thumbs up and then yawned flopping onto the arm chair in the room."Well whatever, I am still tired, I only woke up because I was toppled out of bed." She leaned back on the arm chair waving her hand."Go help the raggedy man while I try and get more sleep, tell him to keep it down."

Rory blinked and shrugged swinging down to the bottom area of the control room where the Doctor sat in his hammock of wires trying to work quietly on his sexy Tardis. He glanced up however when Rory came into his cacoon of mechanical mayhem. He lifted the goggles staring at him and then looked off."Can you hand me the..thing over there." He motioned absently going back to work.

Rory looked around at all the junk parts and picked up a egg beater, why the world was an egg beater down in this mess of parts?

"Rory we are not making pancakes, I meant the monkey wrench." The Eleventh commented lifting the goggles again, his eyes, that seemed to change color frequently squinted at the nurse skeptically as if he couldn't understand how he mistook a egg beater with a real tool.

Rory tossed the beater away and grabbed the wrench weaving his way into the wires and handed the wrench over. Eleven took the tool his fingers grazing the others hand and he stopped as his fingertips twitched. Frustrated however he shifted suddenly away from the nurse with the wrench beating on something semi-loudly.

Williams leaned back watching the other now, he didn't say anything as he watched the Time Lord work. He didn't want to make anything uncomfortable and he certainly didn't want to break the man's concentration while working on the scream metal death trap of time and space. After a good fifteen minutes of complete silence with a barely a glance between them and only the occasional exchanging of tools Rory finally got fed up with waiting.

"You were going to let me …weren't you?" He mused as if it was just an everyday topic. There was no reply for some time but then finally the Eleventh faced him swinging absently on the makeshift swing of wires. He slid his goggles up onto his head rubbing his eye.

"I don't know what you mean." He muttered. "I just remember you rudely grabbing my clothes and dragging me luridly to you."

"You make it sound like I was going to violate you." Rory protested looking off then at the Time Lord." Why are you so concerned about me kissing you anyway? According to Amy you've kissed plenty of other people."

The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie trying not to pay any mind to the nurse who was jabbering on about how unfair and illogical he was being. He was purposely ignoring him and instead fiddled with things that didn't need fiddling with.

"For your information Williams people have kissed me, I haven't kissed them." He finally snapped quietly looking up and let out a sudden gasp seeing Rory had slipped through the entrapment of wires around them and was now face to face with him.

"So your telling me you won't stop me?" Rory pointed out and the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Really Rory why do you insist so heavily on this?" Eleven complained throwing is hands up. Rory wrapped a hand around a bunch of wires leaning forward.

"Why did you save me?"

The Doctor blinked rapidly not quite understanding what the roman meant, but then he thought he understood suddenly. "You'll be impressed with me if I snog you?" He asked skeptically and Rory hung his head sighing deeply._no I want to Impress you, you naïve man. _There was silence between them a moment and then the Time Lord sighed shifting to move away from the other and get off the hacked together hammock of wires. However a question from the nurse stopped him.

"Doctor…is this where you sleep?" Rory suddenly noticed that everything here seemed weaved in a way, from the hammock, to a swing. Is this where the Doctor went when he felt like he needed a nap or something? Clearly however the Doctor didn't want to answer and shifted a little to hastily away ending up catching his foot on a bundle of wires and landing face first on the metal floor, the humming of the Tardis right up against his face. Rory could only chuckle as Eleven struggled to untangle himself, and in his frustration managed to become more tangled.

"Rory look what you've done." The Time Lord snapped and Rory sighed leaning down to help the other but stopped as he placed his hands on the wires around one of the Doctor's wrists."..Rory..." The Doctor said warily as he felt the other press closer to him."Roman it is completely unnecessary for you to be this close."

Rory wouldn't have another chance like this. The Doctor couldn't be clever and get away right now. All he wanted to do was kiss him, to solve his curiosity, to find out what everyone found so desirable. The Doctor on the other hand let out a small squeak as the Roman pressed closer to his wire tangled body and made a few empty threats that were suddenly silenced by calloused lips. It was a weird sensation, different from all the other times one of his companions had jumped him. He felt himself instead of fighting and pushing back leaning back into the already flattened out wires letting the roman hover over top of him.

Williams let out a soft happy hum of delight. He tasted like jammy dodgers and time, if time had a taste that is. He didn't think it would be quite like this, quite so, normal, well aside from the taste of time, which, again, shouldn't even have a taste. He was about to pull away in respect for the poor tangled up Time Lord but was surprised when he heard a whine when he did so. He blinked staring at the flushed face of the young looking Eleven."Did you just…?"

"Did I say I was done?" The Doctor mumbled and Rory blinked tilting his head, was that, him wanting him to kiss him again? Not to let the question draw out too long in his head Rory pressed his lips back up to the soft one's of the time and jammy doger tasting Doctor. It was wonderful and intoxicating and he was almost sure he wasn't going to be okay with just one kiss or two. His hands trailed to the Time Lord's body one finding his shoulders the other tangling in his whispy hair pushing the goggles off letting htem clatter to the floor. As Eleven began to kiss him back he found everything he had thought he knew about how he felt toward the raggedy man get very confusing.

It wasn't much different for the Time Lord, with only his left leg free he found the only thing he was annoyed about was that he couldn't properly wrap his arms around the roman.

After a few solid minutes of breathless kissing Rory finally leaned up and down to the Doctor's pale neck and heard a gasp as the body under him jolted.

"D-don't…already..done to much." Eleven protested weakly as Rory was sure to leave a bruise with what he was doing now."…Williams…stop." He muttered thrashing just a little. He felt his eyes fluttered shut however and not another word of complaint came from him for a few moments. However his eyes snapped open at the feeling of hands working at his clothes."Williams! Enough!" Eleven snapped thrashing about as Rory leaned up looking at him lightly.

"What is it Doctor?" He mused lightly as his fingers grazed the red bowtie moving to undo it."I just want to see what's underneath..i should have never looked away in the hospital." Eleven's eyes narrowed and he made a face."What? You didn't seem to mind when Amy got to see it all."

The Doctor flushed and looked off as he felt Rory's fingers working the buttons."…Rory we shouldn't…" He said his voice getting soft and serious, like it did when he was truly being his age and race. Rory's fingers stopped."Not here…not now….not like this." That made Rory stop and his fingers went to the wires to undo them instead much to the relief of the Time Lord under him, who was still quite flushed despite the serious tone his voice had taken.

By the time the Doctor was untangled he was standing fixing his clothes and keeping his distance from the roman. Rory just leaned on some wires watching him, his eyes scanning the lean body, even more curious about what he looked like without the suspenders and the tweed.

"So Williams are you satisfied now?" Eleven asked putting his goggles back on already getting back to work as if nothing had happened.

Rory blinked and bit his lip, best to lie in this situation. "Sure am, looks like I was right about Amy being so satisfying." Lie Lie Lie, I am far from satisfied, I want to get under those clothe Doctor.

"Good to hear; now maybe things can get back to normal."

With you nothing is ever normal. Rory complained within his head.


	5. Just Run

**Well, jeez,reviews make me want to write chapters, and you certainly delivered! Alright so here we go! Chapter 5 of this emotional train of FEELS. It should be noted I do NOT under any circumstances ship doctor/rose however there is mentions of her in this chapter but only to make certain readers understand just how much the doctor cares about all his companions especially Rory. **

_Rory blinked and bit his lip, best to lie in this situation. "Sure am, looks like I was right about Amy being so satisfying." Lie Lie Lie, I am far from satisfied, I want to get under those clothe Doctor._

_"Good to hear; now maybe things can get back to normal."_

_With you nothing is ever normal. Rory complained within his head._

It felt like months had gone by in the TARDIS, when in reality it had only been a few days. Though after an accident on a interspecies planet Amy had decided to take a leave of absence on the big blue box for just a few days and had told Rory to stay on, considering that the Doctor needed his companions to keep him out of trouble. Though, to be more accurate, she probably just wanted to keep them both out of trouble. Amelia Pond just didn't know they were more trouble together then apart.

William's was half asleep on the couch in the control room when the Doctor strolled in from one of the many areas on the bigger on the inside ship and peered at the sleeping roman for a few seconds putting his hands on his suspender straps an d sighing quietly. This, was not the situation he wanted to be in right now, it felt, it felt like he was repeating Rose all over again. They both even had R names. He gritted his teeth and shifted moving to mess with the controls. This is ridiculous. I can't possibly be having feelings for another human like this AGAIN. His eyes shifted gradually back over to the two thousand yea old male as he seemed to mumble in his sleep.

What had he just said? The Doctor's curious nature was overriding his intelligence and he wobbled a little closer making his way around the control panel like a penguin. He leaned a bit closer flicking dials as if he wasn't paying all his attention to the sleeping male.

_"Doctor.."_ The nurse mumbled again and Eleven face ignited blushing furiously. This happened a few more times, every time the nurse said his name it seemed to get more vivid. After a moment eleven couldn't stand it any longer and shifted tossing a bobble at Rory's head waking him with a start."Ah! Whoa! What?' He nearly flopped off the couch and Eleven simply returned to his work. Williams however was slightly dazed and his eyes fell on the man's back his face flushing a little as the images he'd been picturing before came swirling into his head and he scrambled up."Ah.." He was about to say something but instead awkwardly hobbled for the steps clearly not in the right frame of mind to say anything to the time lord.

This back and forth awkwardness went on for two days before Rory found himself avoiding them man in the ship, when they went out to look at mostly calm planets he'd comment on a few things but overall he'd stay away from him, worried if he got to close he'd smash him into the control console and have him there. Or some absurd thought like that.

Finally, not having anyone to talk to the Doctor got extremely frustrated and slammed his hands on the control consle."Roman!" He snapped and Rory dropped the bobble he'd been playing with making a small yelp noise as it rolled across the floor to the time lord's feet. Eleven shifted down to pick it up and sat it on the console."Rory...how long is this going to keep up?"

"How long is what going to keep up?" Rory asked his fingers twitching, the man was looking at him seriously, and not something he did much of, meant he meant business. Though Rory couldn't help but think he looked so much sexier like ,stop it Williams, Amy,think,Amy, wonderful ginger headed Amy.

"Rory..do I smell or something? Why aren't you talking to me now? Or at least arguing with me about a theory?" _he can't be serious, just a few days ago we were snogging under the engine, what AM I suppose to say to him? _

"N-no..I..um." He scratched the back of his head feeling awkward again. I doubt myself again. I love Amy, I love him, I just, want to travel the stars for the rest of my life. She wants to be a model and live at home for a few months at a time. I can't tell him that though, he loves her to death. I am just extra baggage. "So where we headed to next?" He changed the subject coming to the control panel and leaning on it his hand falling on the Doctor's by accident.

Eleven glanced down at the hand on top of his and looked off then at the screen. "I was thinking of taking you to see the outer planets, there's one that has flowers more beautiful than any flower anywhere else." _He's taking me to a planet of flowers? Oh Lord. _

Rory finally noticed his hand was on the others and removed it sheepishly sticking it in his pocket instead. Instantly the Doctor found himself missing the human touch, at least with most of his companions they were always hanging on him, but with these two, it was so strange how it worked. "How do you know it's the planet with the most beautiful? What if, it could only be the second?' Rory commented trying to egg on some conversation so they didn't fall into the awkward hole again.

"I've been to a lot of planets Rory, trust me, this planet..is beautiful." The Doctor explained looking at him. Rory glanced at the man.

"And…why are you taking me? Not Amy…?" He questioned lightly, flowers, flowers seemed like an Amy excuse. There was dead silence now, even the TARDIS seemed unusually .Complete Silence." Doctor there something you're not telling me?"

Eleven shifted seeming to ignore the question.

"Doctor?"

Silence.  
"Doctor…wha-  
"I am running…."  
"From…what?"

The Doctor shifted moving for the door and opened it absently and Rory followed wanting an answer when he was grabbed and shoved out and he stumbled realizing he was on his apartment street corner. Williams whipped around as the Doctor started closing the door.

"You." The Doctor finally said as the door closed completely and he locked it. He heard a bang as Rory started jiggling at it.

"Doctor! Don't be ridiculous! Let me in! Amy said I am, supposed to keep you out of trouble!"

"You are trouble Rory! A billboard of dangerous, gorgeous, trouble!" _did he just say I am gorgeous? _

"Doctor…let me in." Rory didn't hear an answer and continued to struggle with the door only to begin to hear the sound of the TARDIS engine. Amy must have heard it too because she came scrambling out of the apartment to stand with Rory.

"I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on him?" She asked not understanding what had just transpired as the blue box disappeared.

"..I..did too."


	6. Suspenders and Bowties

**Wow, you guys are supportive! The more you review the more motivated I am to write the next chapter and I am psyched!**

The Doctor was so bad with . .He hardly understood the concept. He had no idea what it was really like to live outside the Tardis, and watch the world spin by at a slow agonizing pace. Williams however had that unfortunate luxury. It had been a week, sense the Doctor had fled. Amy was fine with it, said she had more time to just breathe, but Rory, wasn't. Instead he'd spend half his time working, and half his time waiting for that beautiful sound of a Tardis breaking the laws of physics. The sound never came. The two thousand year old Roman was tired of waiting. He didn't think he could wait months on end like Amy could and did. Not for him, not for the Doctor. This was different. This man made his usually boring life, livable. Though maybe that was the point. The Doctor wanted him to live. Safely. Stupid man.

It didn't matter if they were with him or not, they weren't truly safe. William's knew reality wasn't that kind. It was never that kind. It was the same reality that caused an old man to look young and perfect and never to die and watch his loved ones perish. He's running from the sadness. Rory knew that, Rory knew the doctor was just running from the loneliness he'd eventually experience when Rory or Amy or both of them finally died or grew much too old to go adventuring.

The roman didn't want to be left to live a normal life though. He couldn't imagine just, living, he needed more than just toast and jam every day for breakfast. He needed to feel alive, two thousand years of terrible things, things he'd never discuss. He was more like the Doctor then anyone now. Two thousand years of history running through is head. He'd killed people. He'd watched children perish. All to protect the pandorica. All to protect Amy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eleven was not doing much better. Without his human companions, he was but a shell. He wanted nothing more than to order the Tardis to pick Rory and Amy Pond back up. Mostly Rory, so he could apologize for being so foolish. He was running, he had sworn he'd never run again, but here he was, running faster then he'd ever run. All because he was in love, again.

The Time Lord felt his two heats thump loudly. Love? . He'd loved plenty of his companions, they were all wonderful. There was only a select few though, that he had legitimately wished he could spend his entire existence with, steal them away and show them every part of the wonderful scary universe. None of which he could do that with because they'd all grow old while he stayed young. He'd thought plenty of times of letting himself die once they left him because of age though every time his mind told him the world would always need the mad Doctor and his big blue box. Could he really sacrifice the future for someone? Of course. He was extremely selfish after all. The Time lord shifted flicking dials on the control panel his hand lingering on the spot Rory had placed his over it. He shook his head and moved to go to the engine area under the main hub and stopped as the memories flooded is mind of Rory again, he'd kissed the Roman, and not hesitantly either. He grumbled fixing his bow tie and turned around to sit on the floor just under the console closing his eyes. He didn't know what to do, where to go, who to save. He was trying to keep the Ponds alive. Eleven was trying to keep Rory alive.

After what would seem like forever to anyone else the Doctor shifted up and flicked a few dials and the Tardis went whirling into the vortex. Maybe Rory had come to his senses by now, maybe he didn't think so highly of him sense he'd shoved him into the street and left him there.

Rory had been asleep for a good hour when a sound reached his subconscious. At first he thought he was dreaming it, but as soon as he felt the vibrations his eyes popped open and he was out of the chair almost flying over the coffee table in the process. He was out the door and .Eleven and the Roman went tumbled into the side walk. The Time Lord groaned that the Roman was heavy and flailed.

"Rory get off of me your crushing my hearts." Rory shifted sitting up fixing his hair as he was partically sitting on the poor skinny man.

"You came back.' He mumbled and the Doctor stared at him then from the ground and sighed fixing his tie

"of course I came back, I always come back."

"For me?" Rory pushed further as he rolled off the other and helped him up brushing him off absently. There seemed to be a silence in the air a moment and then the Doctor finally nodded very slowly and looked off.

"Yes Williams I came to fetch you, you're supposed to keep me out of trouble after all." Eleven turned heading back for the main street parked Tardis and Rory shifted after him. He was clearly speechless all the sudden, the Doctor had come back for him, back,for,him.

As soon as they were in the Tardis Rory closed the door scuffled up to the Doctor as he turned around and pulled him by his suspenders into a stark kiss. This time the Doctor didn't even midly try to push the other back his hands just wrapped around the Roman's wrist and held them softly as he returned the greeting only pulling back when he heard the Tardis door open and he scrambled/fell to the console.

"Oi was no one going to tell me that the raggedy man was back?" Amy announced as she closed the door hopping up the steps noticing Rory seemed happier then he usually did sense the Doctor had left a week ago. She figured he'd missed the traveling, but somewhere she knew he'd missed the Doctor. more. She was growing out of her imaginary friend, but it seemed like Rory would never tire of the strange man.

The Doctor coughed fixing his suspenders absently and smacked a lever the Tardis taking off."Well Amelia Pond where would you like to go?" _he's falling into the act of her imaginary friend. _Rory though instantly as the man gave him a quick glance but directed all his attention to Amy._ He's going to keep it from her. _What did this mean? Did this mean they were something? Was this Rory's affair with the mad man in the box, he was quite confused now. Did the Doctor want to be something more than just secret kisses under the console? All while hiding the truth of their affair from Amy.

How hard would it be to maintain normalcy. How hard would it be for Rory to balance between the girl who waited, and her raggedy man? He had a choice, now it was him, not Amy, he was choosing between the Doctor and the normal life he should be living. Now he didn't blame her for having such a hard time with the Dreamlord, now he finally understood. It wasn't just the Doctor, it was everything, as soon as you tried to live both, they would counter attack one another. You can't live normally, when the Doctor is at your door. So, which one was Rory going to choose?

_Suspenders and Bowties and bending space and time or Toast and Jam for breakfast._


	7. The Taste of Time

**Here's your next chapter all my fans! Man I didn't think this story would become so popular o3o; I have never gotten this many followers for a story before. ** **Make sure to review and you'll get a chapter a lot sooner.**

Fabric rubbed against fabric, skin against skin and breathing didn't seem to exist. Rory sandwiched the time lord between the wall of wires under the main console and himself. It had been a few days since the Doctor had come back and not much had happened between them. Now both were rightfully frustrated with never getting any time to themselves. Amy always seemed to interrupt them at the worst times. Well now she was out shopping on a modern day planet that closely resembled earth, so they had a few hours to themselves.

Eleventh made a noise of exasperation when William's pulled away from the kissing that had been going on for the past few minutes." What are you doing Roman?" He questioned as the other took his wrists controlling his arms and shifted them around his neck.

"Doctor I know you've done this before, why are you being so hesitant?" He questioned but didn't let the old man answer as he reclaimed the lips that tasted like time and jammy dodgers. His hands shifted around the Eleventh's waist absently snaking their way down to his bum. Much to the Doctor's displeasure as the other squeezed

."Roman..what did I say about doing that?" He muttered but Rory ignored his complains as he bit his lower lip.

"Shh you complain too much." Rory mumbled lightly trying to silence the other as he parted his lips with his tongue intent on memorizing every crevice and every line of his lips. The Doctor huffed softly at this treatment, he'd always been around women, use to them and kissing them. Not like hadn't at least kissed a few men before but he'd never been man handled around by one. Well there was Jack, but they'd always had had a power struggle. Could have been because of how he'd regenerated though, he was so much more docile now. "Doctor are you calculating again." William's teased noticing the other had stopped responding for a few moments before kissing back. Rory was use to it by now it seemed like the man had too much running through his mind at once.

With the Time Lord's lips now quite swollen and red the Roman moved his administrations to the man's neck nipping a pale flesh."Ah…oi Rory you can't leave marks." The Doctor whined, Amy would see that, ask where it came from. With somewhat of a frustrated groan Rory removed himself from the other's neck.

"Fine." He mumbled softly but instead of unwrapping his arms from the other he just pressed him further into the wires smirking a little softly. One of his hands smoothed around the others waist and pulling the fabric of the Doctor's shirt. "I know places she won't look." This made the nine hundred year old plus alien flush just a little, his usually pale and awkward face turning pink.

"We never agreed to that.." He mumbled.

"We never agreed not to that." Rory argued softly as he shifted to pull the tweed jacket off and then pulled the suspenders down. The Time Lord just stared at him then off as he worked on the buttons.

"Really you are the most persistent person I have ever met." He complained softly shaking his head. He was beginning to babble. This was one of those things he seemed to do when he was out of his element. It was endearing, as old as he was he still got nervous and jittery sometimes. He let out a soft whimper when Rory's warm hands slipped around his back now touching his skin instead of just the shirt he'd now unbuttoned."R-rory.."

Williams rolled his eyes and shifted kissing the other shortly before moving his lips to the others shoulder planning on doing to it what he couldn't to the man's neck. Unfortunately he felt slim fingers shove on his chest and he sighed stepping back a peg as the scrawny Doctor shuffled awkwardly trying to button up his shirt that Rory had just managed to undo."How long is it going to take before I get you out of those clothes?"

"Hopefully forever." Eleventh muttered readjusting his suspenders and fixing his bowtie as he moved to put his jacket back on."We can only..do this Rory..nothing more..anything more and.."

"We can only kiss and touch, why are you so afraid of doing more." He crossed his arms leaning on some wires staring at the other wishing the man would explain so he wasn't always so confused about where they stood. However the Doctor would never actually explain just vague mutterings and excuses. The Time Lord pressed past him and up the steps to the console. Damn it. Rory followed him and sighed wrapping his arms around the others waist as he worked on the console flicking buttons and pulling egg beaters.

The Roman didn't know how long he could just stand kissing, he really wanted to do more, but he wouldn't push it on threat of being thrown out of the Tardis on a desert planet. He shifted his hand smoothing down the other's chest to below his belt line.

"Rory don't you dare." Eleven complained but made no move to stop the other's hand as it slipped under the hem of the pants. He heard a small chuckle and grunted." Rory we are trying to keep a low profile this is not keeping a low profile." Again with the babbling. Williams ignored it and his hand grasped the front of the Doctor's boxers. At first he'd been surprised the man even wore those, though really he shouldn't be surprised. This Doctor acted more like a teenager then he did, and he was much younger than him by years. He heard a whimper and smirked as the man leaned forward into his hand."…Roman I going to hand cuff you to the console if you can't control yourself."

"Oh..will you? With what your bowtie?" Rory taunted a little but removed his hand shifting up and moving beside the other flipping a switch. The man had been teaching him how to control the Tardis and he was getting fairly good at it. He was still perplexed about what half the stuff was for but he decided that eventually he'd figure it out. They spoke to one another for the next hour, about life, past adventures, where'd they go next. It was like they'd always were supposed to travel together. It was like they were alike in more ways than one.

Eleven shifted then frowning a bit as something entered his ears. He didn't know what it was, it was familiar. He looked around and then noticed was tapping his fingers on the console. Not that odd really he did that a lot. However now he noticed the beat of the fingers. It was like a drumming noise, a very, very familiar drumming noise. "Rory." The drumming fingers stopped.

"Hm?" Rory asked flipping another switch as if he hadn't realized he was even tapping his fingers. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head looking at the screen.

"Nothing."


	8. The Tapping of Fingers

**The beat of a time lords heart comes in fours. A double chapter post today, because you guys are so wonderful ^3^ I wonder what's going to happen?**

Guest 9/22/12 . chapter 7

Poor frustrated Rory. I don't know how much longer I can stand 'just kissing' either :P I wonder why the doctor is so afraid of doing more than kiss. Is it just because he's not confident of himself in that area or is there some deeper reason?

**Only time can tell! - Me**

Amy shifted to the console as she found her Doctor fiddling with things absently. Rory was asleep in their room and must have had a rough day because he seemed exhausted. She shuffled nudging the other with her hip."Hey you." She commented and he glanced at her."Do you know whats wrong with Rory? He's been complaining about headaches."

"I don't know everything Pond." Eleven commented nudging her back and flipping a switch. He glanced at the blank screen for a moment and sighed deeply."Um Amy…this is going to be a strange question."

"Doctor when are you questions ever not strange?" Amelia giggled shifting to sit on the console. Eleven shifted putting hands on either side of her thighs looking at her seriously. "oh…it's one of those serious questions isn't it?" She bit her lip, his face always got close and he always invaded personal space when it was important.

He hesitated for a moment and then sighed."Does Rory have a silver watch?" He asked lightly and Amy gave him a very odd look wondering what he was getting at.

"Um, no, not any I have heard him mention anyway." Her eyebrows furrowed a bit."Why do you ask?"

Eleven shook his head back and forth and pulled away from Amy moving to work on the Tardis again."Just, a question." He felt her eyes burrow into him but he ignored it, he must have just been imagining things, he was letting all this traveling get to him. His hand stopped on a lever when Pond spoke again.

"Doctor is there something wrong with Rory?" She got close leaning toward his face and he turned his head looking at her, his eyes scanning her face. He didn't know if there was anything wrong with him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know if there was anything wrong with him.

"I'll do a medical examination then if it makes you feel better." The Time Lord finally said and that seemed to satisfy the ginger as she hopped off the console prowling around it checking out bobbles she still seemed to miss even though she'd been on the ship forever. She seemed to know less then Rory did, he knew how to fly the Tardis now practically. Eleven frowned deeply and shook his head taking out his sonic absently playing with it as he thought about what could be going on. There wasn't any possible way that Rory was who the Doctor thought he might be. It didn't make any sense. His eyes closed as he considered the possibilities. Wasn't impressed when he first came in…so many reasons, his eyes opened as he heard a groan and Rory came down the steps holding his head and wincing.

Amy motioned at him and shook her head. The Time lord sighed and moved to the male and pulled him close, which made Rory have a mild confused panic attack inside seeing as Amy was sitting right there but relaxed as the Doctor seemed to be examining his head. He squinted as the sonic screw drivers light came on and it started that annoying sound. "oi..that hurts." Rory complained and then flailed his arms a little as the Doctor shifted putting his forehead against the others and closing his eyes.

Amy giggled as Rory's face turned red. So easily embarrassed, she wondered how he even dealt with the doctors personal space issues. She stopped giggling though as the Doctor pulled back catching his short but somewhat horrified expression but it was quickly covered up.

"just a migraine, nothing some aspirin won't solve." Eleven commented putting his screwdriver back in his jacket and moved to get some medicine for the nurse handing it to him absently. They exchanged a glance but the Roman stepped back dry popping a few of the aspirin and moved to sit on a chair.

"Well both of you are boring." Amy threw her hands up and moved for the steps. "I am going to the swimming pool." She headed into a corridor disappearing. Eleven breathed out and Rory shifted in his chair.

"….Doctor is there something wrong with me?" Rory questioned hoping the man would tell him the truth.

A lever flip, a button push, a knob turn."I don't know Rory." The Time Lord shifted against the console putting his hands down bending his face away from the other. Silence fell on the two and Rory sighed moving to the other and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why are you being all gloomy? You're never gloomy." Rory asked softly and the other shifted in his arms turning to look at him. He noticed the very small hint of what looked like tears and he frowned even deeper. Something was very wrong and the Doctor was refusing to tell him what it was. "Alright whatever it is your …it's upsetting you." The Roman complained kissing the other just a little."If it's important you can figure it out later." He commanded softly and shifted pushing the other to sit on the console his legs almost dangling to the floor.

"Alright Rory." The Doctor agreed lightly and shifted looking off before kissing the other absently though in his mind to many things were going on at once. He still wasn't sure if he was right, but there was too much evidence now, and he was scared to know what it meant. He was afraid to find out if everything was a lie. He chose to think about it later. His arms snaked around the others neck humming softly into the kiss parting his lips in invitation. He could be happy with this for now.

Amy shook her head still in the corridor watching the two practically sucking each other's faces off."..morons…they could have just told me." She rolled her eyes. She practically didn't even care they were snogging each other. She was more upset they hadn't invited her. Pond moved for the pool, her original destination laughing softly. _I like him, a lot._ You sure do Doctor, you sure do.

After about half an hour of tugging at clothes and swollen lips Rory had finally let the Doctor get back to his work and did his best to help him without getting in the way. However the aspirin finally wore off and he was sitting in the chair again his eyes closed as he winced every so often. The Doctor watched him sleep, well, not him, mostly his fingers; they were tapping as he slept. In a rapid succession of four. Elven sighed softly trying to ignore the continuous stream of finger tapping. He wouldn't and couldn't believe that Rory was that man. He couldn't possibly be. He leaned on the console. It would explain so much though. Too much in fact. _Why didn't he have a door? Because he fears nothing, no, even I fear something…. _

Too much to think about at once, even for him and Rory had asked him not to worry. Amy came back finally a towel wrapped around her and shifted hopping onto the console. She stared at him intensely and he turned blinking."What?" He questioned and she leaned closer making him tense a bit.

"Your lips are really swollen." _He never makes my lips swell. _She saw the man hesitate squirming a little. He had no real good excuse to have swollen lips. So would he tell the truth or find a clever way of avoiding the question altogether.

"I uh…I fell." He chuckled shrugging. "Tripped, over one of the bobbles on the floor." So he is willing to lie for Rory, the Doctor does always lie after all.

"You should really be more careful.' She mused pulling away from him and glancing at Rory. His lips were pretty swollen too. These two were pretty rough with one another. Made her jealous slightly. What did the Doctor have that she didn't? What did the Doctor, wait, he had a lot of things, no argument there.

"Yea…..I know." He commented after a long moment and flipped a switch.


	9. Drums

**I am going to give you one more chapter to munch on because its Saturday and I just watched the new episode of Who and the fucking writers ship Rory/11 I swear. ** **Any! Onto the next chapter!**

_Elven stirred absently in his hammock of wires. He was tangled up in them and the legs and arms of the Roman. Having decided to watch the other closely for a few days he'd ended up staying up most the night talking and doing various other things. Williams yawned and reclaimed his arms from the Time Lord,sitting up and rubbing his face. His headaches had improved a little thanks to the Doctor and now he could function without having to pop pain killers every three seconds. _

_The Roman shifted out of the mess of wires leaving the man to sleep, seeing as he didn't seem to do much of it. He decided to explore the Tardis a little without interruption from Amy or Eleven. Eventually he just ended up in a mountain of stuff and was going through it absently when he picked up a intricate silver .Why would the Doctor need to keep time? He shifted with it sitting on some of the crap laying around running it around in his hands. It felt familiar for some reason. Had the Doctor show this to him before? Hm he didn't think so. He shifted trying to open it absently not sure how it might work._

"Rory." Rory dropped the watch flailing to stand as the Doctor stood in the archway leaning on the frame.

"Doctor don't sneak up on people." Rory complained putting a hand to his chest and then shifted to pick up the watch."Nearly scared me half to death." He shifted with the watch and blinked as the other silently came up to him smoothing his hands over his own."Doctor?" He questioned as the man shifted with the watch still not taking it completely out of his hands.

"Rory do you know what this is?" He asked softly and the nurse shook his head."Its called a FOG watch…it stores memories."

"Your memories?" Rory questioned curiously and Eleven shook his head lightly. 

"…_Rory…I don't…" He bit his lip hesitantly. "Rory I don't…want to do this." He said lightly and noticed the other got confused rather quickly."This watch, isn't mine…its yours." Rory cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the watch._

"Mine? What do you mean? Is this the Time Lord way of proposing?" He stuttered getting flusters. Cause if that was the case it was rather sudden and he didn't know how to reply to that other than with sheer shock .

"No its not that." The Doctor said seriously. "It has..memories, that you've forgotten inside, I didn't put them there either." He shifted taking the watch away from the other."…I'll give you a choice, you can have the watch and open it and discover what all you've forgotten, or let me hide it away." He shifted awkwardly. "The consequence to knowing what you've forgotten is that you will no longer be the Rory Williams you and I know." As the Doctor chattered Rory noticed he was getting increasingly more upset. "You will no longer be…." The man I love. The Doctor shifted and Rory moved forward grasping the watch but not taking it.

"…I don't…" Rory bit his lip. What memories didn't he know? What was going on? What was so important that the Doctor looked like he was going to break down in tears if he took the damn thing?" Can't you tell me what's inside?" He questioned.

"….The Master." It was quick ,short, and to the point so much so that Rory was taken aback by it.  


"_Excuse me…who?" Rory asked his eye brows furrowing. If this thing contained his memory and it contained something similar to what the Doctor's name was, what did that mean? Was he forgetting something crucial pertaining to another time lord? Or, was he a time lord? Bah that didn't make any sense."…Doctor…what does a Fog watch do?"_

"It..makes a time lord human…wipes his memory, and occasionally if he has a Tardis creates a new life for him, fixing everything so it's perfect." Again, nothing was held back and the man now sounded emotionless, as if relaying facts like a computer, the watch just dangling between his fingers. 

"_Doctor…are you saying I am a Time Lord?" He asked even more confused than he was a few minutes ago. There seemed to be a slight nod and then Rory laughed."Doctor! That's ..amazing! That means I can be with you in the Tardis forever." Rory was about to hug the man and spin him around joyously when he saw the dark shroud cover the man's face. "…Doctor?_

"Rory you won't be you anymore, you'll be him…" He waved the watch back and forth."You'll be The Master.."

"Is there something..wrong with him?" Rory questioned suspiciously tapping the watch as if it was a mine now. There was a long pause and the Doctor seemed to hesitate.

"I don't really know anymore. " He finally admitted shrugging."all I know is if you open this you will no longer be gorgeous wonderful Rory…you'll be…someone else."

"Do..you two hate one another?" Rory continued wondering if that was why the other didn't want him to open the thing.

"No.' The Doctor admitted feeling a pang of want, he wanted the other to open it too, he was being selfish, but another time lord, even if it was The Master, his master, he didn't think he'd mind. Silence befell them and Rory drew his hand away from the watch.

"I don't want it if ….if it means I won't be me anymore." Rory finally decided and the Doctor sighed nodding and shifted tossing the watch over the junk pile and it knocked shit everywhere burying it once more. The nurse took the others arm linking it and dragged him out of the room knowing every well Eleven was upset. "I'll stay Rory." He tried to comfort. He winced though as his headache seemed to return now and he moved to sit pulling the other with him.  
-

Eleven flailed awake rolling out of his wire hammock as he woke up. He groaned sitting up on his knees. What a weird dream. He frowned a bit at it. It made him wonder if that happened if Rory would stay Rory for him. He doubted it though. The Time lord shifted up to his feet moving up to the console where he found the man in question asleep on the console. He must have been fixing it while the Eleventh was taking a nap.

"….Rory." The Doctor said sofly shaking the other. The other raised his head, rings had formed under his eyes and he yawned.

"Yes Doctor?" He asked as the other sat him in a chair.

"Do you ever hear drums?" Eleven asked softly again.

"Drums? Um, no it's more like a banging noise, I think that's what's causing my headache." He paused and then shifted. "Although, now that I think about it, it does sound a lot like drums." He shook his head."Like..four of them.."


	10. Unless It has Worms

**Some of you want The Master some of you don't, well aren't you all in for a surprise *eyebrow raise* Because guess what, its muh fanfic! Anyway it's been a few weeks so here's the next chapter! I have kept you all in waiting long enough. I expect reviews from all of you or I might wait a month for the next one!**

Rory sat silently on the console of the TARDIS watching the Doctor, he seemed to be very distracted, even for well, the Doctor. Still he said nothing as the man he found himself having an affair with was far to strange and wonderful to question sometimes. 11 stopped and glanced at the nurse boy, he huffed as Amy finally came from her room toting a purse." You boys never want to come shopping with me on distant planets anymore!" She scoffed though she knew why. She giggled and moved for the door. "OH well, whatever, have fun then." She gave a dismissing wave and left the blue phone box. As soon as the door closed and the Doctor checked the screen about three times the Time Lord moved over as Rory slid off the console dragging his arms around him and taking up his lips softly.

This had become the routine, sometimes they'd go on their adventures with Amy, or alone but there were days they kept care of the TARDIS while Amy shopped around with alien money. Rory was happy today was one of those days, despite his headache, and despite the pounding in his head he discovered that these things hardly bothered him when he was alone with the doctor. So here they were. Williams shifted pressing the nineteen thousand year old alien into the controls of the phone box huffing softly as the other clumsily held his arms. Still at least he was trying to shove him away anymore. The two thousand year old roman shifted absently parting the man's lips as he heard the Time Lord whine. Eleven hated when he did that, he felt his personal bubble being severely invaded and for some reason that bothered him even though he was usually the one doing that.

Rory's traced the others mouth with his tongue softly wanting to re memorize every line and depression in his lips. One of his hands slipped down as he squeezed the Doctor's ass which made the other twitch.

"Roman why do you insist on doing that." The Doctor complained looking to the side as he pulled away from the kiss looking embarrassed.

"But it's so cute..how can I resist?" The dorky comment just made eleven feel more embarrassed and somewhat hysterical. He didn't get it, how could this, perfect human have any interest in him whatsoever? He still didn't get it after all this time. His old eyes swiveled back to Rory's and he huffed as the other's lips moved to his neck.

"rory.." He whined lightly and his fingers splayed over the others arms that held him. After a moment of panting and more complaining Williams let him go and he shuffled away moving to check his neck and grunted. No bruise, at least this time Rory had been good enough to remember that.

"Doctor you worry to much." Rory complained as he moved to sit on the chair rubbing his head. Eleven glanced over at him seeing him rubbing his face and wincing. Oh Rory what am I going to do with you? He wondered absently. If Rory was the Master would his feelings change? Well of course they would, at least for Amy. His eyes flickered to the side, but even still, it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be cute perfect Rory anymore. Who's to say the Master hadn't changed though? If his Fob watch had turned him into this that meant that that personality was in the Master somewhere right? To much to think about at once. The Time lord shifted hitting a few levels."How about I take you out for lunch?"

Rory's head rose and he smiled."Sound's good to me."

Soon they were sitting in a regular old diner, in, well, space. They sat in the observatory seating and Rory peered out at the stars smiling. It was a floating restaurant in space, just floating out of orbit of a few planets. "Doctor this is beautiful." Rory commented stunned for a moment, all this for him?

"You say that and yet after all you've seen your impressed by this?" Eleven questioned and the large orbs of the human across from him shifted to meet his own.

"yes but it's a date with you, in another time zone, in a beautiful part of space." A date? Yes it was a date wasn't it? The Doctor bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. It felt weird to thinking date, at least for him, it been so long since he'd been on one. He was brought out of his thoughts and coldly reminded of the other things at hand as Rory looked over the menu his fingers drumming on the table, a succession of four. Dun Du Dun, Dun Du Dun. Eleven huffed and closed is eyes opening them to focus on the ceiling. Oh why, why, why, why did it have to be that this beautiful human being had to be him in disguise? Why, did this have to be like this? It didn't make any sense. He dies and comes back, he remembers what he shouldn't, he's like me but so much better. He blinked as he looked down Rory had been trying to get his attention and he hadn't been listening.

"Doctor what is.." He struggled with the Alien name and Eleven was drawn back to the moment. A Date with Rory, yes that's all there was to it. He chuckled at the others awful pronunciation.

"It's stewed frog eggs Rory I don't suggest it. " The roman blanched and he flipped the page."I think I'll just get the alfredo then..unless that has real worms or something."

"No Rory, it doesn't have worms.' Eleven said laughing."but the icecream does so don't order that." He himself found it adventurous and chose something random hoping it come out good .He would not focus on what was happening in Rory's head, not right now, maybe later, when he wasn't macking him and going on dates.

**Dun du dun dun du dun…..**


	11. All The Time In The World

Sometime after the food and the talking The Doctor and Rory ended up back in the Tardis with one another. Eleven was squished up against the console and and the Roman as he huffed softly his breathing soft and strained. He was the littlest bit tipsy from the wine he'd tried at the though he hated it, he was always tasting different kinds. Now his strained breathing changed to a whine as Rory's equally drunken body pressed up against him harder. The thin fabric of their clothing the only thing keeping them apart.

"Doctor.." he crooned softly pressing his lips to the Time Lord's roughly his arms snaking their away around the slim waist pushing the suspenders down to the others hips as a hand slipped the soft trousers hem squeezing the skinny ass teasingly. This made the Time Lord jump but he didn't pull away he just panted and let out a soft sound that Rory assumed was a moan as he parted the alien's lips with his tongue. He wanted to memorize every line and crevice. The hand holding onto Eleven's bum moved then. Fingers traced along the soft flesh until it rubbed against the untouched muscle of the man's entrance. Oh how did he tremble under the two thousand year old Roman's touch. This was not fair. In strength Rory actually out matched him.

"Roman..not..that." Eleven protested as his body did the opposite of what he had intended it to do and pressed back against the curious fingers. He let out a startled cry as a finger slipped into his tight space."Rory!" He snapped moaning softly melting into the Roman's chest. It had been quite sometime since he'd had any sexual relations with a man. It was so different fro someone female. It put the Time Lord Out of his element. The finger wasn't removed how ever and racked against his side walls probing for that special place."Ah..Rory..stop." He whined weakly trembling and moaning against the other. Not here, what if Amy came back? Saw them like this? Saw him as such a mess against her fiancee?

Williams could only chuckle at the man's com-pliancy. This is what he'd been wanting for so long, and now feeling the warmth inside stretching it softly he slipped a secound digit in feeling the Time Lord's weight shift more onto him as he lost control of his limbs. Rory maneuvered the skinny male off the console and to the love seat that say up against the rail laying him down under him as he removed his fingers making the Time Lord protest the loss. "Hold on." Rory assured the impatient alien as he popped the buttons lightly on the dorky trousers slipping them down below the Time Lord's thighs, a little surprised to see he wore boxers and not something else odd. His lips soon returned to the other's his hand trailing down the shirt covered chest and back up under Eleven as he pushed the two digits back in pulling them apart and together again making the young looking old man moan into his mouth. His tongue explored the roof of the mans mouth and then his teeth clamped down onto his lip pulling it back only to let it go returning to the lips. They were like a drug, the taste of time, it tasted wonderful.

The Doctor was overwhelmed, his body felt so many things at once. His bruised lips felt numb, his lower half throbbed with his excitement and his body trembled with pleasure each time the Roman's fingers found his prostrate."Ah..Rory." He whined pulling back from the kiss, saliva following him like a spider web or that one annoying string of cheese from a pizza. He panted heavily.

"Yes Doctor?" Rory asked softly his own breathing heavy as the fingers stopped for a moment. He was in a bit of a daze but he was slowly pulling out of it. His cock straining against the fabric of his jeans as he wanted nothing more then to be in the man he was having a not so secret affair with. He saw the mans face fall as he blushed very heavily. Again. Rory knew what was going on almost instantly and his fingers were removed slowly, pop, pop. He slipped his hand out and sighed softly kissing the other lightly."..will you ever just let yourself go?" He questioned as the Doctor slowly pulled his trousers up wincing as he did so making his lower half very angry at him.

"...yes..just...i need more time." Eleven felt bad for this. Knowing Rory was probably just as swollen as he was. He couldn't really hlep it though. He knew what it meant, if he slept with the Roman. It meant he was accepting him for whatever, Master and all. What if that put people in danger? Would he be able to see through it and do what was needed? He didn't know, so he laid there as Rory cuddled him a little kissing his lips every so often.

"We have all the time we need..." Rory whispered into the ancients ear. They really did, all of time and space. After a rough time of trying to stem his desire Rory fell asleep with the alien cuddled up on the love seat. It was only after a bout fifteen minutes of snoozing did he wake up to see the Doctor had moved out of his arms. He frowned sitting up rubbing his head, his headache had come back. Knowing this he shifted up getting some aspirin before going on a search for his way ward alien. He wasn't under the console, which was odd. So Rory trekked through the Tardis till he came to a door he wasn't familiar with, shrugging he slowly opened it about to call for the nine hundred year old being when he was greeted with a very lovely sound. He squatted a little peeking through the crack between the door and the frame. A bedroom, so this is where you sleep Doctor. It was a queen sized bed, with normal blankets, but tapestry and other bobbles were strewn everywhere(much like Howl's room, from Howl's Moving Castle). However that is not what Rory was looking at, instead his eyes were fully trained on the half naked man on the bed his trousers gone his suspenders strewn under him and a opened shirt. His pale fingers were wrapped around his neglected muscle and he was moaning softly as he stroked himself his other hand by his mouth as he was trying to keep himself quiet by biting his fingers.

He looked so gorgeous. Rory felt his own muscle swell almost instantly and he groaned inwardly. This wasn't the least bit fair. He wanted to go in there and pin the man to the bed so badly. However the Roman was better then that. Even with his name falling over the others lips. His eyes flicked to the floor and back up swallowing watching the fingers from Eleven's mouth trail down his body and under him two fingers sliding their way in. Perhaps the Doctor was more sexual then Williams gave him credit for. He always hid it behind his embarrassment and weird behavoir though. Watching this extremely hot display was enough to get Rory off and he huffed moving back from the door closing it softly turning. He ruffled his brown hair and tromped back for the console. He would not engage, just ignore it. The Doctor wasn't jacking off and fingering himself while luridly moaning my name. No, didn't happen. He smacked his head a few times as he leaned on the console taking a deep breath. His head pained him, his crotch strained. Rory felt tortured, not so much in a bad way, but, he felt it all the same.

Williams had never wanted to Doctor so much till right now. He was doing everything to keep himself from barging in and just taking him there. He'd wait till Eleven was finally okay with it. However long that would take. Rory was patient, he would wait for him. Even if it was torturous on his poor cock. He could always take his sexual frustration out on Amy he figured. He shifted straightening as he rubbed his temples. The banging just wasn't going away. It seemed to just be getting worse all the time. He hoped it would go away soon, it was very distracting.


	12. Did You See

**I need reviews my lovely followers! I mean there is quite a bit of you I'd appreciate some feed back! I mean depending on what you say I may change plot elements and other such things. Also it takes me longer to write chapters if I don't have reviews to encourage me not to procrastinate. Anyhow here's the next chapter.**

-Listening to E.T by Katy Perry

- - - -

Rory shifted softly as he heard the Doctor moving around the Tardis. Probably coming back from his, activities. The roman flushed deeply scratching his chin as he absently fiddled with the console as Eleven strode out. "How'd you sleep Rory?" He asked as if he hadn't just been playing around with himself whilst saying Williams's name. The weird thing was Rory wondered how many times the Doctor had actually done this even before he'd know about the alien's attraction to him. Maybe he was private about his feelings and never told his companions. Either way Rory shuffled and coughed looking to the side.

"I am slept fine.." He said softly and watched the man walking around. Rory found himself peeling his clothes off with his eyes. To his pale skin and flushed face. It was quite a sight to be fair. He'd been lucky enough to see it. Now it was going to distract him to no end much like the beating in his head. Clearly Eleven noticed Rory's awkward silence and shifted next to him hip bumping him lightly.

"Whats the matter Rory?" The Doctor asked quietly and Rory flushed a bit more looking at the taller man. How was he suppose to explain he'd seen the alien touching himself like he was. His eyebrows furrowed as sound came from his mouth but no words. Then he just blurted something without considering it.

"I woke up early came looking for you." He clamped his lips shut and the face of the Doctor turned from its usual light tan shade to three shades pink. The silence became crushing, so crushing that the Tardis was all that was heard. The brown eyed nurse looked to the side again as he tapped his fingers quietly on the Tardis hub. He wanted Eleven to say something, anything at all to make this less weird.

"Did you...see anything?" Not what he had had in mind.

"..everything." Rory admitted and glanced at the Doctor from the corner of his eye. He looked rigid and embarrassed. Well of course he was, he went around acting like a dopy naive kid but really he was a nine hundred year old alien male. The Doctor always lies. So was this the real man? Sexually driven and dare Rory say a bit slutty? It was kind of hard to picture the Doctor bringing someone into the Tardis and having his way with them. Still it wasn't implausible. Williams wondered if Eleven preferred men or women. Well it seemed like it was women considering all his companions. However maybe it was that they made good friends not so much, sexual partners. After a moment Rory stopped his repetitive finger tapping as the alien's hand smoothed over top of his. His eyes flicked to him lightly.

"did...you watch?" Doctor seriously this blunt thing with you is going to be the death of me. Ha. Rory groaned softly and bit his lip nodding slowly. He'd seen enough, oh how distracting it was to. He saw Eleven struggle with his words as if making sure he wasn't going to say something out of place."did..you like it?" Bloody hell Doctor do you have to act like that? First your act sexy as hell one moment then your acting like a high-school girl the next. I can't keep up man.

"..Yes." He answered both questions and then he flushed a little leaning in as the Doctor bend his head down kissing the Roman 's parted the full lips crushed against his his tongue clashing up against the others. Once he finally pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting them Eleven pulled off coughing shifting.

"I am going to go down below an...twiddle." He left before Rory could say anything and he sighed lightly shaking his head collapsing on the love seat. This was a slow process, he understood why the Doctor didn't want to push further then touching and snogging but it could seriously cause Rory to go nuts. He really wanted nothing more then to spend a night, several nights in the alien's bedroom if he was permitted. His head rose as the Tardis door opened and Amy came bounding in with bags and bags of things."Rory! How was your day?" She asked and smiled taking notice of her fiancee's swollen lips. A good one apparantly. She moved looking through the glass floor."Doctor I am back!"

The raggedy man looked up through the glass waving. His lips were swollen as well and his face was quite flush. What all had they been doing anyway? Amy frowned, she sort of wanted to watch them interact one of these days just to see how different it was compared to her. No matter she moved stashing her bags and hopped on Rory's lap to snuggle him. He was hers first after all. However Pond noticed the rise in the other's jeans and her mouth twitched with amusement."Someone's happy to see me." She teased though she knew it probably wasn't her. To think the Doctor caused such a reaction in Rory. She found it all to cute. After a long while she moved off Rory picking up a few bags to take to her room as Rory rolled off the couch going under the hub to the Doctor who was bent over some wires his goggles over his eyes as he seemed busy fixing something. Rory just stood there admiring the ass that was now swinging in the air in front of him.

He however was distracted as the Doctor got up turning around and cocked an eyebrow at him sliding his goggles up."Looking at something Rory?" The Roman shrugged lightly.

"Just admiring the view."

"I take it you like the view?"

"I like it, and I want to do a lot more then stare." This banter went back and forth for a minute, causal innuendo and flirting between them both. Though when they did that they never could keep themselves apart as Rory splayed the taller man into a piece of machinery taking his lips happily for a few moments before pulling back coughing."I uh should go help Amy.." He jabbed a thumb up at the glass floor.

"Do whatever you please Rory."

"Does that include you?"

"March Roman."


End file.
